


Gingerbread

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piotr is charged with some interesting Christmas time duties at the school and Kitty is impressed with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

It was huge. Bigger than huge, actually. It rivaled the mansion. Kitty stared at it, not sure what to say for longer than she thought was probably polite. “Wow.”

 

“Once they started, it seems they didn’t want to stop.” Large shoulders shrugged casually as if Piotr Rasputin wasn’t standing in what amounted to a sugar and baking war zone.

 

Kitty smiled and took several steps further into the disaster that had once been the kitchen. She leaned over the younger students’ creation and hummed. “So… what’s this supposed to be?”

 

“That…” Piotr pointed down at the slightly misshapened smaller building, “is apparently the gingerbread pool house.”

 

“Ah,” Kitty nodded. “Of course. And this?” Her finger hovered over another building off the main monster of gingerbread.

 

“A garage, if I remember correctly.”

 

“Uh huh.” She tried to hide the smile that threatened to spill across her face. “And that? Is that a guard shack up by the gate?”

 

“It certainly seems that way.” There was a hint of humor in his voice that told her he’d enjoyed gingerbread house duty with the youngest of the students at the institute. It called up a few interesting ideas in her head, all of them revolving around the man who was straightening a candy cane next to what was obviously the main entrance to the mansion. He picked up a handful of Smarties; Logan had brought them back with him the last time he jumped the Canadian border. They were like M&Ms but far more colorful; perfect to decorate gingerbread houses. Piotr had been thrilled with them, and was busy sticking them all over the roof, using them as shingles.

 

“You are fabulous, you know that?” Kitty came around the table and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pressed a kiss to his neck before he turned, looking mildly confused. She picked up a Smartie from his hand and popped it in her mouth.

 

“Eat the brown ones… those I can replace with M&Ms if I have to.” He teased her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. The candy found its way back onto the table before he spun the chair around, pulling her into his lap and deepening the kiss. Each of his touches left her smudged in powdered sugar. She fully intended to have him clean it off of her skin as soon as they got behind a closed door.

 

That idea however was put on hold. Something that sounded vaguely like a stampede came barreling toward the kitchen. Kitty barely managed to find her feet before the students entered the room. “We had an idea! Can we add a boat house?” The excitement on the kids’ faces was clear.

 

“Of course.” Piotr smiled despite the interruption. He sighed as the kids started to plan, and he pulled Kitty closer, sneaking a kiss before he spoke. “Katya, I think we are going to need more gingerbread.”


End file.
